


Party's Fall

by TheKillingJar



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fictober, Fictober 2016, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slash, fictober2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillingJar/pseuds/TheKillingJar
Summary: Leslie found yet another reason to be bound to the place where it all began, while Donia rejoiced in her mortal roots. And Keenan...Keenan was left to ponder how autumn crept upon them all so fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible and late. Week three prompt: opal, feather, righteous.

 

_"Shadows look as you resist the gloom_  
_Faded hues issue forth and bloom_

_A bed of leaves for a lover_  
_Awake with a kiss and rise asunder_  
_And when the party's over_  
_You retreat in a realm of slumber"_

_~Party's Fall, Siouxsie and the Banshees_

* * *

 

It was quite fitting that their first formal meeting took place in the dead of winter. Leslie meant to head straight home back to her dorm after a brief meeting with Niall, but their eyes met as she passed the old Victorian mansion that lingered in shadows.

Cognac brown and iridescent black.

A slick black glinting with rainbows. Nothing at all like Irial - and now Niall's - abyss like eyes filled with dancing shadows. Still, they made a chill run down her spine all the same.

Her breath caught in her throat before it was deeply exhaled visibly into vapor of the frigid air. The faery who stood before her needed no introduction. She was the Winter Queen, looking like a statued embodiment of her season, carved from cold alabaster.

Leslie never had the chance to speak with the monarch who assisted in breaking the connection between Irial and herself. However, there was no feasible way for she could be worse than the Summer Monarch.

_"Either of them,"_ the former Shadow Girl thought bitterly.

"Thank you." She decided to blurt out her greeting without checking to see if there was anyone else around. In that moment she could hardly care if a random passerby thought she was talking to herself. The girl owed the winter faery at least that much.

The Queen languidly tilted her head to the side but otherwise remained ghostly still. By that point in time Leslie was well acquainted with the oddities of faery socialization and was prepared to take her leave.

"Think nothing of it." Her voice was a whisp of snowflakes gently falling upon drift. Blue lips struggled to form words that would be deemed "normal" in human etiquette. "Would you like to come in? For tea." Donia cursed herself for how awkward the sentence was proposed. Leslie failed to notice, finding the wintery being quite beckoning.

The young woman gripped the stone she wore around her neck, hoping to cast off any allurement the faery sent her way.

Any reason to decline quickly lost to her thin pea coat and boots doing little to keep her warm.

"Okay...your highness." She bit her chapped lip.

Cadaverous lips stretched into a smile. "Donia, please."

"Donia."

The words were repeated in a whisper as she followed Donia up the steps of the old home. Inside was no warmer than out. With a wave of Donia's pale hand one of the winged fey started a fire in the parlor she lead her company to. Rooms don't just warm in mere seconds, Leslie suspected Donia's powers to be at play.

"Would you like me to take your coat?"

"No, I-I'm fine." Thin arms went to hug herself. The bulk of her experience with fey were from the dark court and the rulers of summer. The brunette was well aware Irial's brood interacted the most with humans, and it showed. Aislinn herself was a mortal until recent, but for the being in front of her, Leslie had little to no way to gauge how alien her actions might be.

Donia sat herself down on the antique couch of crushed velvet opposite of her guest. Every movement regal.

"I vow no harm will come to you when you're under my roof. Be it by my hand or other forces. You are safe here, Leslie."

Leslie nodded slowly. In most situations those words would be hard to believe. Fey always had a way around their inability to lie. Something about Donia's silent demeanor encouraged her to see the truth of her words. Her quiet nature almost seemed shy, but Leslie knew quiet within a faery never excluded malign intent. "Thank you."

"The act of thanking someone is an entirely human construct. You only need to remember the good turns one has given you."

"Duly noted."

"I had a similar conversation with your friend, Aislinn, once." The smile she held was not one of happiness.

"You helped her during the, uh, transition?"

"As the Winter Girl my purpose was to oppose any and all who could be Keenan's queen. In that instance, however, I decided against it."

"Didn't end well for you?" Leslie surmised by her tone.

"I became queen and the Earth was saved from the previous queen's wrath. I don't believe it could have ended any better."

"Then why-" Before she could finish a fox-like girl crawled in, pretty china teacups and a pot of boiling water on her back.

"Just what we needed. You've done well, Rin."

Rin nuzzled her nose against Donia's delicate ankle while she gave Leslie an agogged stare. She scampered off before the mortal had a chance to introduce herself.  
The tea was comprised of dried leaves and an actual dead flower kept in a small tin. Leslie raised a brow as Donia put two scoops in each cup before pouring the water. The flowers and steam formed a delightful aroma. Below the water the dried bulb sprouted to life, opening to full bloom.

"It's called flowering tea."

"Don't change the subject," Leslie smiled coyly. "Tell me about it."

Her brow furrowed. "Pardon?"

"You said you weren't originally queen." An unusual notion, as she knew Irial ruled longer than she could ever imagine. "How Ash did it too while you're at it. Her royal Summerness never bothered to." A light scowl dawned over her mouth.

"I'm sure she was only doing what she thought was best." The monarch's words clashed with her disinterested tone. As if she had no desire to stand in Aislinn's defense.

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

Rather than upset her company, Donia spun the story in the most simplistic way. A brief summary of how she was once mortal, just like Aislinn, before Keenan's curse chose her to be part of the game. Of how Aislinn herself fell prey to it but ultimately won.

Leslie suddenly felt more comfortable in the pricey chair she sat on in front of the inhuman queen. Knowing they were once the same made her bones go lax. A former Winter and Shadow Girl who dug their way out.

"I dunno, better to be head of your own court than having to spend eternity with the Kingling." Her mouth clamped shut immediately afterward. She needed to stop talking like Irial.  
Donia attempted to stifle her laugh against her teacup and took a tentative sip.

Leslie followed suit. The tea was the least bit sweet but it was hardly a deal breaker. The flowery scent was lovely and the way the warm liquid strolled down her throat had a calming affect.

"I would have loved it." Donia spoke in such a small voice, as if she was ashamed of herself. "To have been his queen."

  
"Why?!" Impulse got the best of her. Here was this nice faery, a queen at that, who possessed a higher tier of beauty than most fey she had come into contact with, in love with who was quite possibly the biggest jerk among all fey.

Donia's vinyl eyes appeared slicker as she looked at Leslie. The human's heart stopped for a beat as she worried over hurting the monarch's feelings.

"Um, it's just," her brows knit together as she tried to articulate. "He's such a dick! There's so many other fish in the sea...er, fey in the woods I guess. I mean, have you met Irial?" The last part felt weird to say aloud. Trying to set up one of the two greatest loves of her life with someone else? Definitely weird, but it wasn't like she wanted, or even could pursue a life long relationship with a gancanagh. Particularly when she was still getting all her mortal shit together. Besides, he was a danger to her life now...and it wasn't like he didn't have other lovers, even back when the two of them were practically conjoined. She didn't particularly enjoy dwelling on his other play things but she can easily picture him at the side of the Winter Queen for reasons unknown. Perhaps her cold, lonely beauty went well aesthetically with Irial's maliciously handsome features.

Donia gazed at her in bemusement. "We exchanged words on a few occasions. His being on the flirtatious side, but he never made an effort to seduce."

Leslie's eyebrow raised slyly. "But you wouldn't mind if he did."

A mild bewilderment glazed her features. "Keenan has been the only one in my life for so long that I've never really considered anyone else." An oceanic blue dusted her high cheek bones. Leslie found it cute. "What with everything going on...and it all being so tangled up...I don't have the time to play love's fool." _Not again_.

Her words stroke a chord. "There's always time." She didn't intend to her words to sound so low or solemn.

Donia's smile was that of despondency. "Perhaps, but surely there is not enough time in the day." Her oil-slick eyes traveled to a large window. It was already dark outside. Such was the nature of winter. "You're welcome to stay longer if it pleases."

"Tempting, but driving on ice at night is a death wish. I better head home soon, while other cars and their lights are on the road."

"Allow me to walk you out. Would...would you mind if I sent a guard with you? Just to make sure you arrive home safely?"

Leslie's lips tightened. "My car's just down the street and the drive's not that far. I can take care of myself."

Donia's nod was somber.

"But if it's what you want -"

"And it is." Her enticing smile, be it intentional or not, was enough convincing.

"Then I guess there's no harm."

"I appreciate this. Keenan used to always send his Rowan Men to guard me without my permission. I would do such terrible things to them." Of this Leslie had no doubt. Every last one of them could be just as cruel as they were beautiful. "I had a nice time," the opalescent haired woman admitted as she opened the ornate door.

"You sound surprised."

"Forgive me." They both laughed a little. Donia's finger beckoned one of her hawthorn girls forward. "Whenever you're in town please feel free to stop by."

"Oh, I think I will." She smiled widely. As Leslie walked away she couldn't help but to wish she could have stayed just a bit longer. All the same, she felt elevated after her time with the queen. The walk to her car was brisk and she felt as if nothing was weighing her down. Leslie didn't even pay mind to the woman with bony wings who followed a car-length behind her.

Their casual meetings persisted, quickly becoming more frequent. To the point where they no longer just met at Donia's mansion.

Inside a cafe the two talked about everything and nothing at all. Donia could not recall a time where she felt so human.

"Then my history professor says, 'no, that makes him The Genocide Survivor King.'"

Donia giggled against the rim of the cup of her hazelnut cappuccino. Downed in glamour, her lips were petal pink and her eyes a brilliant teal speckled with golds and oranges. Just as they were in her mortal life. There wasn't much she could do with her hair. It appeared ash-blonde and pulled up into a high pony tail, instead of being the same shade of driven snow. Exactly how Aislinn could not hide the coppery streaks that formed in her hair after she became the Summer Queen. It was part of their essence.

"You look nice," Leslie complemented when her own fit of giggles died down. Donia blushed, it looked pink but Leslie saw the blue tint beneath the glamour, of which she was thankful for.

"I admire the simplicity of modern garb." Simplicity indeed. Her leather boots probably predated Leslie herself. Nothing at all like the trendy ones Irial wore. _Speaking of which..._

"Mm, have you seen Irial at all lately?"

"He no longer holds a throne. Our chances of crossing paths have been greatly decreased."

"Right, so you see Niall now?"

"Mostly only for court issues, that isn't to say that we don't stop for a casual chat once in awhile."

"Niall's great! Maybe you should see him more."

"Why do I have the feeling you bring them up because you're concerned about my love life?"

"I'm more concerned about you being hung up over Keenan. You're the type of person Niall would like and he'd treat you right, even if you guys just hooked up here and there. Now that you mention it, a friend of mine from college was visiting family here once and saw us together." A playful grin twitched on her lips. "She asked if we were together."

It took a second for Donia to fully understand what she meant. "Oh. And how did you respond?"

"I told her nah, I haven't put a ring on it." They both laugh though Donia didn't grasp the reference.

"Leslie, has all of this been you trying to...court me?"

A tooth nervously bit into her lip and the use of the archaic term brought a smile. "If you want it. I mean, I really like just hanging out with you as friends but it feels like..."

"Like more?"

"Yeah. I don't know. Girls are pretty, you know? And I've thought they were pretty without being attracted to them. You're the first. Well at least I think you are and-"

"I accept." She caught off her rambling.

"Yeah?" The mortal beamed brightly.

The winter monarch gave a girlish titter. Something no one has made her do since she was also human. "Yes."

From there they saw each other as often as Leslie was capable of. Entire weekends spent joyously in Hunstdale, a place she once wanted to leave behind completely. Days of strolling and sharing. Neither knew that something so basic could be so much fun. The nights were spent listening to the sax man preform at the park, leaning against one another on a bench.

Leslie acknowledged the trouble that could befall her for getting so immersed with the world of fey. She wanted to separate herself from it completely not too long ago, but it was all so right. She couldn't remember the last time she felt she could be so carefree.

The fey of the winter court were divided on the situation. On one hand Leslie made Donia happy which in turn caused the court to thrive. On another, frolicking with humans always had it's own set of complications. Evan had tried to talk his queen out of the relationship due to worry over her well being, but Donia's smile was infectious, and soon no one contested her decision aloud.

When Leslie spent nights at the mansion the two would watch films of various genres. All of which never failed to have some aspect that fascinated Donia. The queen had been born before the birth of the silver screen and had been enthralled by the cinema since her childhood.

Then came a night when the credits rolled and they both sat wide awake. Inhibitions fled fast, before either one realized it Donia was pinned to the vast silken bed. The faery had never taken a human lover, not even when she was one of them. Early on in the relationship Donia had to come to terms with her own strength. Merely holding Leslie could cause bruises, kisses could cover the girl's lips in painful frostbite. Though the younger woman never complained it genuinely bothered Donia.

Her touch was always delicate with an insistence that Leslie take charge. Not that Leslie minded. She rather liked having a douse of control. Especially after the large period of her life in which she had none at all.

Inexperience with other females did not give way to hesitation. Quivering lips traveled down mouth, neck, chest, lower and lower. Leslie had all the same parts so it wasn't hard to navigate through female anatomy. Knew what would make her partner throw her head back in ecstasy.

Snowflakes, each one unique, slowly fell in the black irises of Donia's eyes. The closer to the edge she got the more violent the blizzard brew. Until her eyes were bleached a glowing white. A sheet ice of layered over everything in the room. When Donia regained mobility she called for one of her fey to light the fire place to keep Leslie warm. Donia's face was straight though her nacreous hair was askew and she had only a sheet to cover her nude form. Leslie could only laugh at the exchange.

She pressed a sleepy kiss on her lover's shoulder before laying her head there, spent. Leslie never underwent anything like it, so thrilling yet tender. Though her skin buzzed with life a restful sleep still came without effort.

Life was so strangely good. All tasks were easier with Donia there to encourage her. Living was actually simple. Natural. The sole snag to interrupt their bliss came in the form of a groveling Summer King.

Those who whispered in the Winter Queen's ears spoke of Seth's return. Who knocked at her door needed no introduction. The lost little boy look he presented disappeared into shock when he saw the mortal who caused such a riff in his court seated so closely to the faery he came to see.

"Leslie?"

"Kingling."

Desert winds swept through the air.

"None of that here," the floor coated in slate in response.

"Don, why is she h-"

"Why Leslie is here is irrelevant. What does hold relevancy is the fact you knew. All along, you knew Seth was in Faerie." Everyone knew. Everyone except Aislinn.

"I did." There was no emotion that failed to suit him. Standing there, he was the vision she yearned for all her life. Yet the desire had fled. Leslie placed a possessive hand on her thigh.

"Ash will know."

"I've ruined it all, haven't I?"

"With her?" There was a strong urge to laugh in his face. "Yes." The answer was hardly warranted.

"And you?"

She gave the hand on her thigh a squeeze. The smile on Leslie's face betrayed how satisfying she found the whole situation to be. "Certainly."

"So I am left -" his voice broke. "I've brought ruin to all things. Don. My queen...I cannot predict the repercussions this will have my court. I've lost you. Niall hates me...and Sorcha cares for Seth, the mortal - the faery I..." Once sunny eyes met with shards of crystalline ice. The light beneath his flesh was diluted. "What am I going to do?"

He was on his knees before her.

All the cards were in her hands now, but they were for a game she no longer wished to play.

"Hope that some of us are kinder to you than you've been to us." The statement was proud and her smile truly apologetic. When she rose she took Leslie by the hand and lead her away, further into winter's domain. Leslie's farewell smile was far less kind.

Broken and kneeling in the foyer Keenan realized that autumn came unexpectedly early that year. And the girl who created such discourse in his court well over a year ago was the reason for it.

* * *

 

_"In your mind, crystal lights rebound_  
_Wheels spin round and you hear the sound_  
_Of autumn's call at party's fall, autumn's call_

_Through rose-tinted glass you still remember_  
_The gladness, not sadness, only laughter"_

_~Party's Fall, Siouxsie and the Banshees_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue toward the end was taken directly from Fragile Eternity and full credit goes to Melissa Marr. I didn't think the scene between Leslie and Donia was graphic enough to earn a M rating but if anyone disagrees feel free to let me know^^


End file.
